1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device including a tray for accommodating a plurality of cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc., perform a variety of communications, e.g., a voice call, a video conference, a data communication, etc., and output image data such as a picture, a video, etc. An electronic device performs the communications in accordance with information stored in a subscriber identification card, e.g., a universal subscriber identity module (USIM), a subscriber identity module (SIM), installed therein and stores data in the subscriber identification card. In addition, the electronic device accommodates a memory card, e.g., a Micro SD card, which differs from the subscriber identification card.
To install the subscriber identification card or the memory card in a conventional electronic device, the electronic device must include a card connector to accommodate each card and a tray to accommodate the card connector. However, the card connector and the tray are typically designed for each specific corresponding type of card, thereby requiring additional space when more than type of one card is utilized.